Sinjid (Game)
Sinjid is the third game in the Sinjid series. It is a role-playing action-adventure game with real time battles made for flash. In this game, players take control of the eponymous protagonist, Sinjid and unfolds his story. Plot Sinjid is an orphan who was taken in by Fujin, reputed to be the finest shinobi (ninja) in the land. Fujin took great care of Sinjid, training Sinjid to be a fine shinobi in his own right. However, prior to the beginning of the story, Fujin dies under mysterious circumstances. Sinjid is charged with the crime, as there were eyewitnesses to the crime. The empire was well aware of Fujin and Sinjid, and thus the empire and especially the lord of the imperial guards, Captain Masaru, was taken with shock at the idea that Sinjid murdered Fujin despite the kindness Fujin showed to Sinjid. Despite this, no one believes Sinjid's claims of innocence. The story unfolds as Sinjid, after seven years, is conditionally released from prison in the midst of an ongoing war. The leader of the imperial guard, Masaru, tells him that he needs Sinjid's services in the war, thinking that Sinjid, as the student of Fujin, must be a really skilled fighter. In return, Masaru offers him a reward - if Sinjid is able to defeat the warlords and the Shogun who are waging the war, then he will be pardoned from his earlier crime and set free. Sinjid, realizing his choices as a prisoner complies. However, Sinjid also has other things in his mind. Knowing that he was framed, and upset with the fact that no one believes him, Sinjid sets up another goal: to find out who truly killed his master and confront that person. In this way, Sinjid will finally be able to redeem himself from a crime that he had never done. After accepting Masaru's offer, Sinjid begins by taking on the Shogun's warlords, defeating each one in turn. When Masaru is captured by the Shogun's forces, Sinjid undertakes a daring rescue, successfully convincing Masaru of his innocence. After many fights and close calls, Sinjid finally defeats the Shogun, earning his freedom. However, during his last fight, Sinjid becomes aware of another man who may play an important part and may be connected to him and Fujin - a man named Kazuro. After the mission is accomplished, Masaru offers to return Sinjid to the mainland. However, Sinjid refuses the offer in favor of continuing his pursuit of Fujin's murderer. While the identity of the murderer is still unknown, Sinjid has found the next lead. After learning more about Kazuro and chasing after him, Sinjid finally confronts Kazuro in one of his castles. Sinjid, confident that Kazuro was the murderer of Fujin, asks Kazuro why he did it. Kazuro then weaves a story to play with Sinjid's mind. Kazuro explains that he, too, was an orphan taken in by Fujin as his student, but Kazuro tells Sinjid to think why Fujin performed such acts of kindness for them, which he described as suspicious. Pointing out how great of a coincidence it was that Fujin had more than one orphan under him who he took great care of, combined with the fact that he was the best shinobi in the empire, he believed, or at least wanted Sinjid to believe that when the parents of many children were killed by the imperial guards in times of war, Fujin himself killed Sinjid's and his parents. Thus, he deemed it only fair to do what he did as revenge. Hearing this, Sinjid's spirit becomes temporarily broken, and his belief in his master wavers for a while, but with no proof to back it up, he chooses to believe that this isn't true, or at least believes that Fujin still didn't deserve this. Sinjid may have decided that Kazuro made the whole thing up to hide his selfish reasons for killing Fujin, such as removing the one person who had the potential to defeat him later on. Either way, Sinjid was against the idea and thought Kazuro was unforgivable. One last time, Kazuro tells Sinjid to put down his weapon and join him in ruling the lands. After choosing what he strongly believes is true, Sinjid replies that they are nothing alike, and he and Kazuro engage in a fight, where he eventually defeats Kazuro. After these events, Sinjid decides that he wants to start his life fresh, telling the Old King that he was right in saying that Kazuro can really mess with one's mind. Gameplay The gameplay is designed to flow smoothly, and will give one of the best gameplay experiences among flash games. It is a role-playing game in the genre actio- adventure. The battle system is an active rea- time battling system, where the players must control the characters at all times to make sure the game progresses. The game is created by Krin. The graphics is updated to allow GPU rendering. The music and sound is created by David Orr. The music is orchestrated and sets the mood for each situation well. Classes There are four possible classes with which Sinjid can be played. They are: Warrior - A melee class that focuses on delivering heavy damage while being able to sustain heavy damage in return. They have high damage and high defense, but these come at the cost of low agility, low speed and a lack of long-range moves. Usually, the type of weapon that suits them the best are two-handed weapons like swords. Assassin - A melee class that focuses on rapid, low damage attacks. They have high agility and high speed, but these come at the cost of them being more fragile vitality and defense wise and having low attack. Assassins also posses the ability to use ranged attacks, such as throwing a Shuriken. Priest - A ranged class that focuses on non-physical spells as their primary moves. They have high intellect, good agility, high vitality and high healing power, but these come at the cost of pretty low defense and a lack of good defense in a close range situation. Usually, the type of weapon that suits them the best are two-handed weapons like staves and weapons like sais. Hunter - A class that is exclusive to the premium content package. They have great stats and can cause high damage through combos, but these come at the cost of low focus regeneration. Statistics There are several statistics that influence Sinjid's power in battle. Health and Focus are basic stats. The next four statistics influence Health and Focus, as well as the power of special abilities. Also available are Damage and Defense, which focus on the power of physical attacks and the damage taken by such attacks. Health - Refers to the total amount of damage that Sinjid can take. Regenerates over time. Focus - Used to fuel most special skills. Regenerates over time. Strength- Increases the power of Strength-based skills. Also determines the amount of damage reduction done by blocking attacks. Intellect - Increases the power of Intellect-based moves. Also determines the rate of Focus regeneration Agility - Increases the power of Agility-based moves. Also determines the chance of a Critical Hit. Vitality - Increases Health and increases the Health regeneration rate. Sinjid's health is Vitality x 20; Health Regen is Vitality x 0.1. Equipment Sinjid can equip weapons and armor to increase his statistics. Both weapons and armor require that Sinjid be a certain level or above to use them. Both come in varying qualities, with higher qualities offering greater bonuses. Special equipment can also grant Sinjid an in-battle ability; for example, the Precision ability grants Sinjid a higher Critical Hit rate. Armor can influence Strength, Intellect, Agility, and Vitality, as well as Defense. Some pieces of armor are included as part of a set. Equipping a certain number of pieces in the set grants additional bonuses on top of the armor's normal bonuses. Weapons tend to influence Damage and a Statistic, usually Intellect, Agility, or Agility depending on the weapons. Weapons can be classified as one-handed or two-handed weapons. Sinjid can wield 2 one-handed weapons, but only 1 two-handed weapon. Skills Unlike past games, Sinjid has access to a wide array of skills. While in Sinjid Shadow of the Warrior, all four classes can potentially access all skills, in Sinjid, each class has their own exclusive set of skills that can be accessed. Skills are learned using Skill Points, which are acquired as Sinjid levels up. Some skills are more advanced, requiring that Sinjid have learned certain prerequisite skills first. Skills start at a base level of damage, and can be upgraded using Skill points. Skills can be active or passive. Active skills can be used to inflict damage, while passive skills buff Sinjid or increase the strength of his active skills. Link Sinjid can be played here. Trivia * See Also *Sinjid Battle Arena *Sinjid Shadow of the Warrior Category:Sinjid (Game) Category:Games